


I’m not going to stop poking you until you pay attention to me! (Adrienette)

by clslovegood47



Series: Miraculous Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clslovegood47/pseuds/clslovegood47
Summary: I asked my followers on Tumblr to pick a prompt and a side of the love-square. This work was originally posted on Tumblr.Marinette has a difficult day, and her boyfriend comes over to cheer her up.





	I’m not going to stop poking you until you pay attention to me! (Adrienette)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers! This was originally part of an ask game on Tumblr. (Over there my username is gryffindorcls.)

**Prompt: I’m not going to stop poking you until you pay attention to me!**

  
** Ship: Adrienette**

Tikki sighed as she watched Marinette throw her phone on the ground and flop face-first onto her chaise. The tiny being stroked her holder’s cheek while the teen sobbed into a pillow.

“I know you had a tough day, but you need to try and calm down. I don’t want you to get Akumatized,” Tikki whispered.

Marinette looked up and turned her tear-streaked face towards her Kwami. “But it just keeps getting worse! There are even more comments now!”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“No! I want to be upset and cry like a normal human, but stupid Hawkmoth won’t even let me do that!”

“Is there anything that I can do to make you feel better?”

“I want Adrien.”

“Well, luckily he’s only a phone call away!” Tikki picked up Marinette’s phone. “Here you go!”

Marinette shook her head. “No, Tikki! It’s late, and he just got back from his week-long shoot in Milan. I don’t want to bother him.”

“But he’d want to know if you were upset about something...especially something like this. He’s going to find out eventually.”

“I know he will, but...you know what? Nevermind. It’s stupid. I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow. I’m just going to go get a shower and go to bed.” Marinette pushed herself off the chaise, opened the hatch on her floor, and descended the stairs.

“Tomorrow will be too late,” Tikki mumbled as she placed the phone on the computer desk and scrolled through Marinette’s contacts.

***

Adrien threw his suitcase onto the floor and stumbled into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He was exhausted, but he was happy to be at the end of a long, excruciating week of modeling in Milan. Now that he was home, he couldn’t wait to go back to school, talk to his friends, and see Marinette.

It had taken a few months for Adrien to find the courage to ask out Marinette after they unintentionally learned each other’s identities; however, now that they had been dating for over a year, things had never been better. They’d encountered a few bumps in the road, but they always found a way to navigate their problems together. After all, they were Ladybug and Chat Noir. They were partners. They were made for each other.

“Hey, lover boy!” Plagg yelled from the other room, “Your girlfriend is calling!”

Adrien rushed into the bedroom and picked up his phone. “Hey, Princess! It’s pretty late. I thought you’d be asleep. That’s why I didn’t call.”

“_Sorry, Adrien. You’re not talking to Marinette right now_,” a small voice said on the other line.

“Tikki?”

“_Yes, it’s me_.”

“Is that my Sugarcube?!” Plagg zipped over to his holder. “Put it on speaker!”

Adrien rolled his eyes and obliged. “Happy?”

“Yes,” the black Kwami floated closer to the screen, “Good evening, Tikki! Did you miss me?”

“_Yes, I missed you, Plagg, but right now I really need to talk to Adrien. It’s about Marinette_.”

Panic began to bubble in his gut. “What’s wrong with Marinette? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Is she sick?”

“_She’s really upset right now, and I don’t want her to get Akumatized. She’s been crying almost all afternoon, and it got worse about ten minutes ago. I suggested that she talk to you, but she didn’t want to_.”

“Why? That doesn’t make any sense. She knows she can come to me about anything.”

“_I know, but she thought that you would be too tired from your trip, or at least that’s what she told me. If we’re being honest, I think there’s more to it. Right now she’s in the shower trying to calm down, but I think she needs you_.”

“Say no more. I can be over in five minutes.”

“_Maybe make it more like fifteen. Let her finish getting ready for bed_.”

“Right. Right. Okay. Thank you so much for letting me know, Tikki.”

“_Thank you for being there for her. Oh, she’s coming back. Goodbye!_”

The line went dead and Adrien looked up at his Kwami. “Are you up to going to Marinette’s house tonight?”

Plagg crossed his arms. “You and I both know that the last thing we need is an Akumatized Ladybug. Besides, I’ll get to see my Sugarcube. I’m ready whenever you’re ready.”

“Alright, Plagg, CLAWS OUT!”

***

Marinette crawled into bed and covered herself completely with her blanket. Tears started to fall once again as she buried her face into a pillow. Her head ached, her heart hurt, and she desperately hoped she would fall asleep soon.

“Princess?” a familiar voice called out above her, “Would it be okay if I come in? I brought ice cream.”

She hastily wiped the wetness from her cheeks and peeked out from behind her comforter. When her eyes locked onto a worried-looking Chat Noir, her heart sank. She felt more tears begin to slip down her cheeks. In an effort to hide it, she pulled the blanket back over her head. However, she knew it was too late. He’d already seen her.

“Oh, Princess,” he whispered as he landed on her bed, “Plagg, claws in.”

Even from under the comforter, she could see the glow of his detransformation. She felt him pull back the blanket and slide next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked her hair. For the first time all day, she felt safe, warm, and loved.

“I missed you,” she mumbled into his soft, cotton t-shirt.

He sighed. “I missed you, too, Bugaboo, but how about you tell me what’s actually bothering you.”

She shook her head and continued to cry.

“No, huh?” Marinette could almost hear the grin on his face by the sound of his voice.

Adrien pulled away and started poking her arm, causing her to curl up even more. She swatted at him, but he ignored her protests.

“Nooooo!” she whined as a small smile appeared on her face, “STOP! I’m too sad!”

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you pay attention to me!” he declared.

Marinette giggled. “Fine! You win.”

He pulled her back into a tight hug. “There’s the smile I’ve waited all week to see.”

“I’m still sad though.”

“That’s okay, but at least you seem more open to talking now. You know you can talk to me about anything at any time, right? You can call me at any hour of the day, and I will be there.”

“I know. It’s just, I haven’t seen you in a week, and I wanted to be happy when you saw me again. Also, I know you’re probably tired. I didn’t want to bother you with my problems.”

“So what if I’m tired? Marinette, if something is upsetting you, I want to know about it. It doesn’t matter if I saw you ten minutes ago or if I’ve been gone for a week. You are the most important thing in my life. You mean the world to me, and I don’t ever want to feel like you have to be sad by yourself. I will always be here for you.”

She looked up. “Really?”

He kissed her forehead. “Yes, really. Now, will you please tell me what’s wrong. I may not be able to fix it, but I’m always ready to listen.”

“You might get mad.”

“Okay.”

“It’s about something someone said about you...and me.”

“_Okay_.”

She bit her lip. “Well, do you remember how you wore a shirt that I designed in one of your photoshoots this past week? And then how you posted something about that shirt on Instagram?”

He nodded. “I do. It’s a wonderful shirt. You did an amazing job designing it, and I wanted the world to see how incredible it was.”

“And that was so sweet of you. But someone went onto my Instagram account and started commenting on how they thought that I was just using you to get ahead as a designer. Lots of people started replying to this person, and I guess the media caught on. They were waiting for me when I left school today. They started asking me all these questions and taking pictures. Surprisingly, Chloe was the one who got them to go away. I’ll have to thank her for that later, but it was awful. I know you have to deal with the press all the time, and there’s no reason to complain about something like this…”

He cut her off. “No, you have every reason to complain about something like that. You shouldn’t have to deal with that kind of stuff. I’m so sorry I wasn’t with you, Princess. I’m sorry you had to deal with that on your own. I should have been there.”

Marinette frowned. “That’s just it. You aren’t always going to be there to protect me from stuff like this. I knew what I was getting into when I started dating you, but I guess it was just really jarring. I’m used to getting media attention as Ladybug, but it just kind of sucks that the first time Marinette gets noticed it’s because I’m involved in a scandal. I don’t want your dad to be mad.”

“I’d be lying if I said he wasn’t going to be upset, but he’s not going to be mad at you. He hates bad press, but for some reason he loves you. He thinks you’re incredibly talented. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t have picked you to be one of his summer interns last year. You worked hard to create a piece good enough for my father to feature in one of the shoots in Milan. He may be kind of awful at being a parent ninety percent of the time, but if there’s one thing he’s good at it’s dealing with the press. He’ll set them straight.”

Marinette looked away. “So, you’re not mad?”

“No, but I’m a little upset that you didn’t want to call me right away.” He gave her a gentle squeeze. “I hope you know that I would do anything for you.”

She snuggled closer to him. “I know you would, kitty. I don’t know. I guess I was a little worried that you’d think that it was true. I know it’s stupid. You’d never actually believe something like that, but what they said made me feel a little insecure.”

“Marinette, you are my lady. You are my partner. You are the strongest, kindest, and most incredible person in the world. I also know that you are super talented, and you don’t need the Agreste family name to help you get ahead in anything.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

“You’re amazing, Adrien.”

“I know.”

She snorted. “And oh so humble.”

He flipped back his golden locks and placed a hand on his chest. “Puh-lease, _Purr-incess_. This handsome knight knows that he’s amazing because he brought is equally as amazing girlfriend ice cream.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I guess I’ll let it slide _this time_.”

“You love me.”

“I tolerate you.”

“Are you lying?”

“Maybe.”

Adrien began peppering her face with kisses. “I’m not going to stop until you tell me that you love me.”

She giggled. “What’s with all the threats today?”

He kept kissing her face as she lapsed into a fit of laughter.

Marinette pushed him away. “Okay! Okay! You win! I love you.”

“What was that?” Adrien placed a hand next to his ear. “I didn’t quite hear you.”

“I love you, you silly cat!”

“That’s better.”

Adrien stood up on Marinette’s bed and opened the hatch above them. He reached out onto the balcony and grabbed a bag that had been sitting on the other side. He pulled out two bowls, two spoons, and a carton of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

Marinette smiled. “Oh, my favorite.”

He scooped ice cream into a bowl and handed it to her. “I know. How else was I supposed to make sure that my beautiful girlfriend would stop crying?”

“Wait, how did you know that I was upset?”

“Uhhhhh…a little red bird told me?”

“Ah, I see. There was some divine intervention involved.”

“Maybe next time I won’t need it because _someone_ will tell me when they’re feeling upset. No matter what it’s about.”

Marinette nodded. “Okay, but only if you promise to always bring ice cream.”

Adrien tapped his spoon on her nose. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
